Too fast, too slow
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He was going to get her back. SasuSaku


Grabbing the stairs railing tightly, he stopped running, grasping for air hurriedly. He felt tired, but he couldn't take so much time to hang around here and have a pointless rest. He got to run faster.

His hand left the railing and he inhaled a deep breath before running up the flights of stairs again, just 4 more flights of stairs, and he would reach.

Uchiha Sasuke, a fast runner,

That assumed that he couldn't run fast enough, forever.

Pushing the door open, he saw the pink hair which was lifted lightly by the wind around her, and she turned, the bright grin replaced the eye-catching pink hair.

"Sasuke...! 20 minutes...!"

Damn. He got slower this time. Running up the stairs to the top of 30th floors, he actually took 20 minutes. That wasn't fast enough.

Taking the timer off her hands, "S-Sasuke...! -"

There wrote 24 minutes, in fact. He turned to see her smiling awkwardly, her hand at the back of her neck, trying to think of a good explanation.

"Y-Y-You see, 24 minutes... It's almost the same as 20 minutes, right? Sasuke-"

"That's 240 seconds of difference, Sakura." Sasuke stared at her, and sighed before he sat on the floor, feeling the cool breeze hitting onto him that lightly, it was relaxing.

Sakura bit her bottom lip lightly as she sat beside him, her head lowered. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to lie to you. It's just that, 24 minutes are really long..." Her volume just got softened as her words got to the end of the sentence.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and felt something cooling on his right cheek. He opened his eyes and turned, to see a bottle of iced water. "Get a break first, before you start running again." Sakura smiled as she took a wet towel out, getting those sweat on his forehead off.

"... You're getting too close," Sasuke mumbled softly. He could see her green eyes clearer, and her smile... It seemed so- "Does that even make any difference, Sasuke?" Sakura shrugged as she hung the towel around his neck, before leaning back to where she was.

Being unable to find a suitable answer he just quickly uncapped the bottle and drank it hastily, before noticing the sky, it was painted in orange and almost pink. Unexpectedly beautiful. He hadn't noticed them, since whenever he was here, and saw those time that he took, he would turn and just run again.

He didn't stop to look around him.

* * *

"Sasuke...! Let's go out!"

He looked down from his opened window, and saw Sakura waving at him. Ever since she moved to the house beside him, she had gotten closer to him. "For?" He closed his book, sighing. Sakura's bright grin remained unchanged, "We don't need a reason to go out, do we?"

And that made Sasuke to change his clothes, getting out of the house he was in.

-x-

"In fact we do need a reason..." Sakura sighed as she squatted on the middle of the pathway that they were walking on. Sasuke turned, and looked at her. "You were the one that said we didn't need one." Sakura's face reddened, and she covered them. "But we are actually walking aimlessly here! I in fact actually intended to have a nice and sweet date with Sasuke...! I even bought the movie tick-" She stopped, realizing what had she just said. Noticing there was silence, she parted her fingers to allow her to see what was in front.

Sasuke stood there, bending down a little, his hair slid down lightly. He remained silence, which made Sakura joined her fingers back together again in embarrassment. "Don't be that quiet, it's getting aw-"

"When does the movie starts?"

Sakura's hands fell onto her knees, and she looked up, stunned. "What?" Sasuke shrugged, and stared back at her. "I supposed you heard me. Or else, forget-" Sakura immediately stood up and flashed the two tickets, "5p.m at the cinema near the elementary school here...!" She blurted everything out, and it wasn't helping to make her reddened face go away.

"... What was I doing..." Sakura cursed herself for her own silliness as she covered her face, again, crumpling the tickets a little.

Noticing there was silence, she sighed silently to herself. 'Just why can't he speak...?!' As she let her hands off her face, she saw an arm, outstretched towards her. Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go, then."

-x-

Sakura saw the traffic light turned into green, and the hand that was holding onto hers suddenly moved forward, causing her to stumble a little before being able to catch up. But she wasn't thinking of getting lost. The hand, was holding onto hers made her felt safe. "Sasuke, are you really alright with it?" Sasuke didn't turn to look at her, he just kept on walking. "With?"

"Watching a romance movie."

"I'm alright with it."

"But it's a romance movie...!"

Sakura felt her forehead hitting onto something, and she took a few steps back before lifting her head to see Sasuke staring at her. "I told you that I'm alright with it." Sakura felt Sasuke just wasn't being honest.

"But seriously, it's a romance movie-" She stopped when Sasuke again turned, this time his stare blazing daggers. "Do you think I, Uchiha Sasuke, couldn't afford to watch some romance movie?" Sakura immediately shook her head, and sighed in defeat. "But wouldn't you prefer actions type or something? Or even gore horror types."

"But you liked them."

"Eh?"

"Nothing," Sasuke sighed as he continued to walk, pulling Sakura forward.

* * *

"... You're exaggerating. Absolutely." Sasuke opened the wrapper of the burger lightly as Sakura wiped the tears away from her green eyes. "I'm not exaggerating, really...!" Sasuke saw her taking more tissues up, and sighed. "It's all about two persons falling in love and the female died." Sakura pouted and rested the tissue aside, leaning forward to glare at Sasuke. "You'll cry like the male character if I were to die...!"

…

What had she just said? It was not as if Sasuke loved her … right?

Love...?

Sakura froze there, and her face, again reddening.

"I-I-I take back my words!"

"A-Alright,"

Sasuke hastily went back to his food, and both of them had their heads looking down. Sasuke chewed the food slowly, while Sakura drank the cola nervously.

She had just gotten both of them into an endless awkward pit...? But wait-

"Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly had her voice that loud, which made Sasuke stared at her that weirdly. "What is it?" Sakura took in a deep breath, before standing up, her hands slammed onto the table loudly.

"I'm not going to take back my words...! I really want you to cry when if I were to-" Sasuke sprung up from his seat, his hand covering her mouth lightly. "... Y-You're making a lot of noise, Haruno Sakura...!" Sakura pushed her hand away, determination blazed. "IF I WERE TO DIE...!"

Damn, damn Haruno Sakura's loudness.

* * *

"... Satisfied?"

"Super satisfied...!" Sakura grinned as she held the plastic bag. Sasuke just took a plastic bag and shoved all the food inside, before pulling her out of the shop. Sakura chuckled at the thoughts, and turned to look at him. She saw the house's lights turned off, she supposed Sasuke's brother had gone to sleep already. "... Sasuke, let's walk another round at the neighborhood, please?"

Sasuke stared at her, his own hand holding another plastic bag, "What for?" Sakura smiled at that question, and lifted their hands which were held together "I want to feel your warm hand more," Sasuke, who was drinking his cola at the moment just got choked that badly. "A hug will do too," Sakura had both of her arms outstretched,

"Come, Sasuke...! Come to Mama's hug!-"

"I don't need your mama's hug-"

"Sasuke~"

He sighed, staring at her who was still smiling that brightly with a tint of blush on her cheeks. Walking to her slowly, he felt Sakura's bright smile getting closer and closer, and as Sakura proceeded to hug him, -

"Sakura...! Get back here now!"

Both of them looked to the direction of Sakura's house, and saw a woman standing at the door, glaring at them. She had her hands on her hips, no doubt. Sakura's mother. Sakura had her arms back to her sides, and Sasuke took a step back in awkwardness. "See you tomorrow at the training," Sakura whispered as she turned to walk to her fuming mother.

"Mama, it's alright-"

She immediately pulled Sakura into the house, and Sasuke was still able to hear her mother's nagging and all. "You were just about to hug him, you silly!" Sasuke sighed, and opened the gate of his house, closing it lightly, "Don't you ever get close to him...! His family is a mess! What would happen to my daughter if you got too close with him...!" Sasuke stopped his actions, and had a slightest bitter smile on himself.

"... I see."

* * *

Slamming the door open, Sakura turned, this time not to see an exhausted Sasuke, but a happiness-deprived one. "Sasuke? What's the matter?" He just took the timer, and stared at it. Kind of obvious he didn't want to answer that question."16 minutes, a real big improvement," Sakura grinned, and patted Sasuke's head lightly.

Sasuke took a step back, off her touch. "Don't touch me." A flash of confusion crossed her face, but the smile later wiped it off. "Sure you are being sweaty, but that wouldn't affect me." Sakura hugged Sasuke's arm, and it seemed that the usual him came back. "Sakura,"

"What is it?" She smiled looking at him.

"What else did your mother said about me?"

Sakura pursed her lips at that. How was she supposed to say? Sasuke wasn't someone that who would cares for other people's views, was he? "Is that important?" Sakura forced a smile out, as she leaned onto him lightly. Sasuke sighed, "Perhaps."

Sakura sat down, and threw the towel at Sasuke, "This may sound embarrassing, so..." Her fingers signaled Sasuke to get closer before she whisper the embarrassing stuff to him. Sasuke sighed, "Are you a child?"

"Yes I'm, so get here now!" Sakura beamed with cheerfulness as Sasuke sat beside her, his face showed little curiosity. Sakura cupped Sasuke's ears lightly, and whispered. "Here I go, don't ever laugh or I won't forgive you..!" Sasuke shrugged and drank the bottle of water, "Shoot, it's not as if I have a low laughing point." Sakura hesitated a little, "Well... We are 18, right?"

"Yea. So?"

"My Mom told me to attend those... matchmaking sessions."

"Sasuke...! You promised that you wouldn't laugh!" Sakura pouted and frown ceased her forehead.

He took the towel and wiped his shirt, amusement spelled in his face. "Well, I didn't." Sakura took the looked at the floor, Sasuke's reaction was way too big. He actually spilled the whole bottle of water. "You did!"

Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura giggled softly. Well, he was back. "Sasuke, should I go?" She knew she would be asking the obvious, but hearing from his actual self would actually make her day.

"Of course n-" Sasuke stopped.

_She immediately pulled Sakura into the house, and Sasuke was still able to hear her mother's nagging and all. "You were just about to hug him, you silly!" Sasuke sighed, and opened the gate of his house, closing it lightly, "Don't you ever get close to him...! His family is a mess! What would happen to my daughter if you got too close with him...!"_

"Sasuke..?" Sakura still had the smile on her, and she saw how beautiful again the sky was. Orange pinkish, she smiled at that, again.

"Go then, find a better guy."

Sakura stared at him, her green eyes widened. Did he even get what he was saying a moment ago? "S-Sasuke?" He hadn't had a reply at first, until he decided to let her slip off his grip permanently. Well, he had thought about it. He believed, at that time his actions were not impulsive. But it was enough to make him regret.

"I've enough, playing with a girl like you." Sasuke moved his knees nearer, leaning his body nearer to them. "Playing? Me?" Sakura stared at him, the towel in the risk of getting torn in her tight grip. "You ain't interesting at all. So... boring." Sasuke looked at the sky, it was beautiful.

"Me? Boring? Sasuke-" He suddenly turned and lifted her chin up, "Or maybe you would want to be more interesting? Like," As he neared her, she felt blood rushing to her face before her hand had enough determination to hit his face, hard.

Shaking her head, more tears fell. "Even if you cried for my death in the future, I don't even want it...!" Sakura turned, and sprinted for the door. The door slammed close that loudly, and Sasuke covered his ears. She was still that loud, even when being hurt. Staring at the door, he sighed. If she were to open the door and looked at him, he would hug her. That was for certain. Because his determination just broke upon seeing her crying.

He brought his knees closer, again. The sky, seemed that sorrowfully beautiful all of a sudden.

Door, if you may, please open.

Sakura turned, and saw the door not yet opened. He wasn't going to chase after her, was he? Her own, absurd silly thinking. If he would open the door, if he would pull her back. It was alright.

She sat on stairway, biting her bottom lip as she tried not to cry.

She was waiting. Sakura knew he wouldn't be a person like that. She knew him, all along.

Door, if you may, please open.

His hand landed on the knob lightly, feeling the wind behind him. And as he opened the door, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. The door opened completely, and his eyes were opened, too.

Door, it had opened already.

But she wasn't there anymore.

Sakura sat on the bus, leaning onto the window as she continued crying. He didn't came to chase after her. Not anymore. Merely a toy that just got discarded. She looked up to the building where she was, the rooftop. Was he there?

"Sakura-chan..?"

She turned, and saw those bright blue eyes looking at her.

"W-Why are you crying...?"

Door, it had opened already.

But she left too early.

Sasuke continued running through the six months, even though he knew there wasn't someone to wait for him at the rooftop anymore. No longer the bright grin, the pink hair along with the sky, so beautiful. He continued running.

Because she loved to see him running.

And he would carry on.

Even if she couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

The doorbell rung countless time, and Sasuke opened it in annoyance, it was disturbing his sleep. "... You aren't dead? That's wasted." He commented straight as he saw the blonde.

"You aren't going to go for Sakura?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What why?" Sasuke stared at him, and later his realization. How did he knew so much? Naruto sighed, "Things are getting complicated..." He ruffled his hair lightly and shrugged, "Sakura, is engaged to me."

Great enough already... uh? He knew Naruto, he wouldn't be the type to treat his wife badly. They were high schoolmates, the three of them always hang out together until Naruto got to leave for overseas. But wait. That wasn't important. Sakura... She was getting married. Not to him.

"Great to you-"

"It's not great, you idiot...!" Naruto glared at him, and Sasuke sighed as he looked outside, it was snowing. "You've got to decide yourself, whether to bring her away or not...! I'll give you.. until the day of marriage. If not,"

Sasuke thought he was ridiculous. Was he giving a homework?

"If not, during the day of the wedding, which next saturday, I would run away myself. Deal, buddy?" Naruto grinned brightly, and Sasuke for a moment thought he really was a big retard. "Sakura's not a toy, for goodness sake." It was Sasuke's turn to glare at Naruto now, but Naruto's determination, damn it.

"Then why did you say you were just playing with her?" Naruto swept the snow on his shoulders off, and turned. "You still have got time, and I got to go already."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's back view, and felt his mind all messed up. He had in fact made his mind. His plan was going to be smooth and why did her fiancé must be this damn cursed Naruto?

* * *

As usual, he was sick. Couldn't get out of the bed, but he could hear the noise below. Sasuke must be taking the meal up. It's Saturday today, and he was not going out? Using the bed railings, he got them as a support to let him get up-

"You're having a high fever so don't get out of the bed so often..!" Sasuke quickly stopped his brother's actions, he was expecting some response, and instead, he smiled. "It has been hard on you." Itachi patted his brother's head that lightly. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, he swore to himself he would never shed a single tear on the day of his parent's funeral.

"Go and get her back,"

"...?"

"Sakura, get her back."

Sasuke felt tongue-tied. "How did you know?" Itachi turned to his window, and slid it open. "Understand?" Sasuke sighed as he nodded his head.

Sasuke ran.

The fastest, the swiftest.

It was now or never. He would never let that idiot Naruto abandon Sakura. That was for sure. He would be there. Damn, why did he leave the house so late?

"_I supposed you heard me. Or else, forget-" Sakura immediately stood up and flashed the two tickets, "5p.m at the cinema near the elementary school here...!" She blurted everything out, and it wasn't helping to make her reddened face go away._

He saw the red traffic light, but insisted on crossing road anyway, the car's screeching sound could be heard, and the driver shouted at him as he ran. "Watch where you are going, kid...!"

Sasuke looked at the roads, at this point of time there wasn't going to be any cabs. He got to count on himself now.

So Sakura,

Wait for him.

* * *

Naruto cursed Sasuke silently as he saw Sakura walking in the church. Did he think he was joking? Sakura had a strained smile as she stood beside Naruto, and she held his hand lightly. She was wearing gloves, and she couldn't feel how cold Naruto's hands were.

"Sakura..." Naruto muttered slowly and softly, looking at her reddened eyes.

She continued to force on a smile, only to have her grip on his hand loosened.

-x-

He saw the church already.

The damn far church.

Sasuke felt himself going out of energy, but he had to hang on. After all, he was here, to get her back. He was going to cry if she ever died, he smiled to himself slightly.

"_I'm not going to take back my words...! I really want you to cry when if I were to-" Sasuke sprung up from his seat, his hand covering her mouth lightly. "... Y-You're making a lot of noise, Haruno Sakura...!" Sakura pushed her hand away, determination blazed. "IF I WERE TO DIE...!"_

_Damn, damn Haruno Sakura's loudness._

And yea, Haruno Sakura. Your wish was about to come true. Be happy.

-x-

"Naruto-san?" The pastor looked at him, waiting for a reply. But the blonde just stood there, hesitating. Sakura looked at him, full of insecureness. Naruto turned, "Sakura-"

"Sasuke wouldn't be here, so don't..."

Naruto's blue eyes widened as she held on tighter to his hands.

"Don't abandon me."

-x-

The door slammed opened,

"_A hug will do too," Sakura had both of her arms outstretched,_

"_Come, Sasuke...! Come to Mama's hug!-"_

"_I don't need your mama's hug-"_

"_Sasuke~"_

_He sighed, staring at her who was still smiling that brightly with a tint of blush on her cheeks. Walking to her slowly, he felt Sakura's bright smile getting closer and closer, and as Sakura proceeded to hug him,_

And Sasuke stood there, leaning onto the door, breathing in and out heavily. He was going to soon or later suffer from oxygen-deprive.

Sakura stood there, staring at him, completely stunned. She looked, as usual, that pretty. The white clothings made her green eyes stood out more. Sasuke parted his lips, about to speak. He was in time. Finally. He was going to get her back.

"You two are hereby announced as husband and wife,"

Not a single voice came out of him, and he could only closed his eyes, and slowly calm himself. So, he ran all the way here, just to see her getting married to Naruto?

Taking steps back, Sasuke went out of the church, only to feel someone pulling him back, cupping his cheeks with her gloved hands.

"Sasuke... Listen to me,-"

"You're married, Sakura."

She widened her eyes at the coldness of that sentence, and wiped her tears off her eyes. "I-"

"_Sasuke...! You promised that you wouldn't laugh!" Sakura pouted and frown ceased her forehead._

_He took the towel and wiped his shirt, amusement spelled in his face. "Well, I didn't." Sakura took the looked at the floor, Sasuke's reaction was way too big. He actually spilled the whole bottle of water. "You did!"_

_Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura giggled softly. Well, he was back. "Sasuke, should I go?" She knew she would be asking the obvious, but hearing from his actual self would actually make her day._

"_Of course n-" Sasuke stopped._

"_Sasuke..?" Sakura still had the smile on her, and she saw how beautiful again the sky was. Orange pinkish, she smiled at that, again._

"_Go then, find a better guy."_

She really, really found a better guy.

So what if he ran with his whole strength? So what, if he gave his all to get her back? He was too late,

He couldn't get her back.

He didn't ran fast enough.

The door finally opened at the waiting, but she was married to someone other than him, already.

* * *

Owari.

_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated._


End file.
